


One Last Photo

by blondechocobobutt



Series: One Last Photo [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondechocobobutt/pseuds/blondechocobobutt
Summary: Being chosen as one of Noctis' guards is a high honor. It proved that you were courageous strong and brave. Danielle was proud of herself for Noctis instilling trust into her and choosing her. However, tensions rose when the rest of the party arrived. Prompto Argentum caught your eye. What a hypocrite. Yes he was Danielle's friend at one time but seeing him there just hurt more.





	1. Welcome to Insomia

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first work in a long time. Might not be very good. However to those who do read it I would love to hear your thoughts! Hopefully you will love Danielle and continue to support my work!!!

It had been a hard few years. The Empire was moving in deeper and deeper into the Lucian country. Families were torn apart by the war and homes were destroyed. The people were constantly moving away from the fighting and trying to be safe.

 

One family of three were in Leide, the desert lands of Lucis as the Niflheim army approached closer and closer. Bence Bonifaas having joined the King's Glaive years before his daughters birth knew what he had to do. He had to move his wife and daughter behind the wall. 

 

Bence was a muscular man with a chiseled jaw and brown eyes that were sharp. He stood rather tall over most people given his work as a farmer. When the Niff's invaded Lucis he left that life and his parents to join the Glaive and serve his country. While still a young Glaivesman he was sent to the City of Altissia for a recognizance mission. There had been rumors that they were creating an army. This had worried the king so he sent his best. There he met Fleta Altin. 

 

Having been raised in the city she was a thin woman with pale skin. Her hair blonde as it could get and her eyes as green as emeralds. Her face was soft and welcoming. However, she could change that in an instant to spread fear into anyone's heart. Fleta's upbringing was from her family having high social class in Altissia. She was prim and proper. However a momentary lapse of judgment, she laid with the Lucian.

 

Months passed while Bence infiltrated the Niflheim. It took awhile but they got what they came after. Bence was never informed of the 'package' but the leader Cor was extremely secretive about it. When Bence was days from returning to Lucis, he found Fleta was carrying his child. 

 

It didn't take much convincing for her to return with him to Lucis, simply due to the fact her mother was furious at her and rejected her and the child forming in her. It was of Lucian blood. How her family despised the Lucians for this needless war. 

 

When Bence returned with Fleta they got married. It was the right thing for him to do since she was with his child. He wanted to support her and give her all the love he could possibly give.

 

However, his wife, Fleta saw it as a prison of Lucian design. Being with Bence had caused nothing but pain and unhappiness since she came to Lucis. 

 

However, her daughter was the light of her life. It made it bearable for now. 

 

Danielle was a small girl with chocolate brown hair she received from her father and her green eyes from her mother. Danielle had the soft features of her mother and the same thin frame. 

 

However, her eyes had been poor as a young child and she needed the aid of glasses. The only ones they could afford with oval shaped with a thin rim. Coming from the country Danielle's hair seemed to have a will of its own and puffed out from the heat. Her hair was extremely curly like her fathers. It was unmanageable so she just would tie her bangs back to keep it out of her face.

 

Being in the city was intimidating at first but all the people seeming to be so happy and carefree to what was happening outside gave Danielle comfort. Her father told her she was safe under the King’s protection and she would grow up happy here. 

 

Danielle admired her father's strength and need to protect her. She grew up to be daddy's little girl. Anything her father would say she would hang onto every word. From the stories, he told about the great Kingdom of Lucis to the bedtimes stories he would read her. She loved her father with all her heart. He was her hero.

 

Danielle even desired to be like her father. She wanted to be strong like him. She wanted to be a Glaive.

 

When it came time to get her enrolled in school she was nervous. Having to bounce from town to town didn't give her much of a chance to make friends or even have an education. Her mother was able to educate her the best she could. Due to her mother's education and the best tutors in her life, Danielle's level of education was past her age group. She did well enough to enroll in the grade with children her age. 

 

It was the long-awaited first day of middle school in Insomnia. Insomnia Middle School. It was the best school in the city. Danielle had to take a few subway trains with her mother before it was a long three block walk. She held her mother's hand tightly as she put another hand on her backpack strap. She looked around smiling widely at the bustling streets. 

 

Seeing so many people in one area, it was overwhelming but it was fun to see different kinds of people going about their daily lives. 

 

Being only twelve she was ready to explore the world. Next year she would be in middle school and the thought of getting older excited her. Soon Danielle would be able to be just like her dad. She had a deep desire to join the Glaive. 

 

Danielle began to move slightly faster. The faster she got to school, the faster days would go, the faster days would go, the sooner she could join the Glaive Academy. 

 

"Danielle." Her mother reprimanded. "Ladies do not run." Danielle slowed down. Fleta was raised in a high standing family. She refused to let her daughter have nothing less than a proper upbringing. She would be a sophisticated lady. 

 

"But mommy...I want to hurry and get to school. So that way I can learn a lot. Then I want to join the Glaive Academy as soon as I can!" Danielle's eyes shined with her aspirations. She wanted to defend her country and her King. 

 

Danielle's father always spun a tale of how good the king was to the people of Lucis, that he only had their best interests in mind. That's why he put the shield up to protect as many as he could. 

 

Fleta looked down at her daughter. Her face bore the look of disapproval. "Women don't join the army or the Glaive Danielle." It was a half-truth. Some women really do talking and some prefer to let the men do the fighting. Six be damned if her daughter was one of those women who joined.

 

"But mom..." Danielle whispered and looked up at her mother more confidence entering her heart. "I want to help daddy, and I want to help the king." She said her hand tightening around her mothers. At such a young age all she wanted to do was protect the land she was from.

 

"I said, no Danielle. You will do no such thing." Fleta ended the conversation there.

 

The small brunette looked down as they walked the rest of the way in silence. It was always like this. Danielle, however, would never let it go.

 

Once at the school gate Danielle was excited to go in. She pulled her hand out of her mothers quickly. Her steps were quick. Danielle only turned back to give her mother a brief  
"Bye, mom!"

 

"Danielle! What did I say?!" She called after her daughter but the mousy brunette was already halfway to the door. 

 

Frustrated at her daughter she sighed and began to head back toward the subway that would take her to the small house they called home.

 

Danielle's bright emerald eyes looked around at the kids her age. So many of them were talking and laughing. It looked to be a lot of fun and she wanted to join in as soon as she could. She moved and fished her documents out of her pocket. Danielle needed to find her foot locker first to put her shoes on. Gazing over the locker numbers she found hers. Right below it was her name. She smiled widely and began to open it. 

 

Danielle changed her shoes as quickly as she could. Once they were slipped on she smiled and put her street shoes away. She turned on her heel heading for the hallways. With a quick push of her glasses to see the paper clearly, she headed down the hall. Once she reached a set of staircases she climbed them with confidence. It was the first day after all. There was a desire to prove she wasn't scared or intimidated by the large school body.

 

Once she reached the proper floor she looked down the hall from left to right. "2-1..." Her feet began to carry her down the hall as she looked up at the signs signifying which room was which. 

 

"2-1" she whispered softly. "Ah." She smiled and opened the door. Danielle was hit with loud noises and chatter. There were her classmates. Every person in the room had a potential to become her friend.

 

They were all broken up into their groups and were talking and laughing with one another. It was obvious that people already formed their friendships from the prior year. It would be hard to be accepted but, the Lucian people had been kind so far. 

 

The brunette found her seat and hung up her bag as she nervously sat down and looked at the commotion in the room. Everyone seemed so happy. No one worried about the war outside the shield. They were protected. Danielle was still getting used to the thought of never having to worry or wake up in the middle of the night hearing explosions.

 

The door opened up again, revealing a heavy set blond boy. His blue eyes were kept down on his camera as he walked in. He sidled with some difficulty through the throngs of children to get to his seat in the back corner of the room, he sat down, his head still down as the classroom hummed with children's morning activities. 

 

He yawned slightly before he looked up for the first time. He scanned the room. Just the same old people. He looked down and let out a sigh flipping through another nature shot. A new girl? He blushed, looking down when she looked at her. She was cute! Her glasses seemed to suit her so perfectly! He wondered what she would say if he asked for a picture of her because she was so pretty....

 

Danielle smiled and stood slowly gaining confidence. She was going to talk to some girls that were talking about their barrettes and hair accessories. She swallowed and stood next to them. Their conversation stopped and they turned to look at her. 

 

"M-my name is Danielle Bonifaas..” She said, obviously completely nervous, her heart pounding in her chest. “Nice to meet you! I hope we can become friends!" In her nervousness, she had spoken overly loud causing the entire classroom to went silent. She turned red. 

 

The girls looked at her and one soon began to laugh causing the rest of them to laugh. 

 

"Sorry, we don't become friends with immigrants. You don't belong here." The tone she had was condescending filled with hate. 

 

It was obvious that she wasn't from Insomnia. Danielle froze and she looked down. The entire room began to whisper and she went back to her seat. She sat down and just decided to pull her books out as the girls laughed. 

 

"My dad says it’s people like her who are turning our city into a slum."

 

Danielle felt more pain. Was her mother right? Were the Insomnia people as heartless as she said? But she was still a Lucian. Weren't they all one people?

 

Prompto looked at her and gulped. "D-don't mind them... they're in their own little world." He said with a small smile. "I'm Prompto, by the way." He continued blushing a little. He couldn’t believe he was talking to a girl

 

Danielle looked up. "Um...Danielle," She said softly, her emerald eyes showing signs of being close to tears. She then looked away from him. Before he could get in another word class started. 

 

Everyone got to their seats and Danielle just went through the motions of the day. When lunch came around she had vanished to the bathroom to be left alone. She could hear the girls and the rest of the class talking about her. Most of them were saying what their parents said. Danielle had lost her appetite for her lunch. So far Insomnia wasn't growing on her. She wanted to go back to Leide. At least there she was happy. 

 

The bell rang and she wiped her tears away and sighed as she opened the stall door and headed back to her class and took her seat for the second round of classes. She sat down and sighed softly as she looked to the board and continued her work. 

 

The day finished up and she headed to her foot locker and slipped on her shoes. She then began to head out to the gate and sit on the bench to wait for her mother. She kicked her feet slightly as she sat there. 

 

"So much for this being fun dad..." she muttered.

 

While Danielle sat alone on the bench, Prompto saw her. She had taken off so fast he didn't get a chance to speak to her again. However, when he tried to approach her he was cut off by two boys. 

 

"Where do you think you are going tubbo?" The brunette asked smiling widely. 

Prompto took a step back. "Please Adrian, not today..." He whispered holding his camera tightly in his hands.

 

"Yakov, get him!" Adrain yelled to the raven haired boy.

 

The two boys grabbed prompto pulling him to the ground. They both tried to reach for the camera as they laughed at the blonde begging for them to stop.

 

"Ouch! No, not the camera!" Prompto begged as he pulled it close, the two boys kicking him as he laid on the ground. 

 

It only lasted a few minutes due to Adrian and Yakov not wanting to be caught by other teachers or students. To them, Prompto was simply an easy target. He couldn't run very fast and he had no one to stick up for him. 

 

After a few moments, the boys stopped and looked down at him in anger.

 

"Tch, you're no fun. Fatty,” Adrian said before they all turned tail and ran.

 

Prompto sat up, looking at his camera. It was dusty, but it was still operational. He sighed, grabbing his bag and getting up to walk toward the entrance of the school to walk home. It was then he saw Danielle sitting by herself in the most beautiful way. His eyes shined, getting his camera ready. The lighting around her was perfect. She sat there with the sunset seeming to glow around her like she was an Astral.

 

With the touch of his finger, he smiled. The camera shuttered loudly and he looked down right away to check if it was good enough or if he had to take another.

 

While sitting there Danielle heard a camera snap and her head turned to the source of the sound. It was the kid who tried to talk to her that morning. She rose a brow and looked shocked. 

 

Prompto was satisfied with the photo. It was pure perfection. He got the right angle, the lighting was amazing, and the model was perfect. He rarely took pictures of people. He tended to take photos of the scenery in Insomnia. 

 

Prompto looked up and his eyes widened slightly. Had she noticed? 

 

That was it. 

 

Danielle already had a horrible day and now he was taking a photo without permission?! She stood and her body tensed as she approached him. 

 

"What? Taking a picture of the immigrant so you can show your friends and laugh at me?!" She asked tears threatening to fall. 

 

"W-what? N-no it's not-" Prompto tried to say but Danielle simply kept going.

 

"Well go ahead! Make fun of me!" She yelled. "My mother was right! The city people here are horrible! They only care about themselves and ignore people who try and come in to live their life!" Her fists were tight and she was obviously shaking. 

 

"I hate people in Insomnia!" That's when tears began to fall from her eyes. They ran down her cheeks. She sniffled trying to wipe them away. "I just wanted to make friends..."

 

"W-wait... no, I just..." He turned the camera. "I just thought... you looked really pretty..." he said softly. 

 

Danielle looked at the camera and she blinked. She had never liked a photo of herself before. She actually did look pretty. 

 

The setting sun was perfectly around her. She almost could say she looked like a goddess. She looked up to the blonde boy and then felt so ashamed. 

 

"I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't..." she then looked like she was about to cry again.

 

"No, it's okay! I just... want friends, too, Danni.." Prompto's face flushed. "I mean, Danielle!" 

 

He closed his eyes, wondering if she'll hit him for shortening her name. He knew some girls didn't like that. 

 

Danielle blinked. She was taken back from that. Did he call her Danni? She began to laugh slightly as she dried her eyes. 

 

"No one but my dad calls me that." She said softly her smile coming through. 

 

It was the first time that day she really smiled. 

 

"My mom doesn't like people shortening my name. Something about it not being my proper name." She said softly and looked at him. 

 

"Prompto, right?" She asked as she held onto her backpack straps. She had gotten all the tears off her face.

 

"Yeah, that's my name." He smiled, feeling a little more confident. "Just the fat kid in class." He blushed immensely.

 

Danielle chuckled again and looked at him. "So what?" She asked. "Your outer appearance shouldn't matter at all." 

 

Prompto smiled slightly as he looked over his glasses at her. "Thanks." He whispered.

 

Behind the two children, Fleta stood staring them down. That's when she cleared her throat to grab her daughters attention.

 

"Danielle." She called. 

 

The brunette turned. "Coming mom!" She called. "So I'll see you tomorrow Prompto?"

 

Prompto's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" He said with a grin. "See ya tomorrow, Danielle!" He waved.

 

Danielle waved back as she walked to her mother who took her hand like she was still five. 

 

The two walked in silence the entire way home. Each train stop was full of people on their way home from their jobs and classes. Danielle had a bright smile on her face as she kicked her feet freely. Her mother touched her legs and that's when she stopped.

 

Danielle's emerald eyes gazed out the window looking over the skyline of Insomnia. It was gorgeous at night and during the sunset. 

 

After getting off the last train of the night they walked two large blocks back to the small home. Fleta unlocked the door and opened it for her daughter. 

 

"Take off your shoes Danielle." She said taking off her coat and then moved to her shoes.

 

However, Danielle bolted inside and rushed to her father who was in the kitchen. 

 

"Dad!" She yelled and jumped into his arms. 

 

"Ah, there's my little Chocobo!" He said holding her and spinning her around as she giggled. 

 

Fleta blinked slightly. She was not in approval of these kinds of actions. However, she let it go. She was tired and headed upstairs to her bed. 

 

Bence didn't mind where his wife went. He was too enamored by his daughter. "So what do you want for dinner?" He asked smiling. 

 

"Um! How about burgers!" She said and took his hand when he put her down.

 

"Burgers! Alright. Sounds good. How was your day at school?" He asked, leading her to the table.

 

Danielle's smile fell for a moment. "It..." she sighed. "It was bad." She admitted. "No one wanted to be my friend cause I was an immigrant..." she said as she sat at the table. 

 

Bence frowned. "Honey, you aren't an immigrant..." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "You're a Lucian..." He said, then brushing a callused thumb across her cheek. "And you're sure no one wanted to be your friend...?"

 

She then smiled her green eyes lighting up. "There was one! His name is Prompto and he said I was pretty!" She then looked down. 

 

"He took a picture of me and I thought he was going to make fun of me but he said I was pretty. He showed me the picture and I looked so pretty!" A small smile came to her lips. "He was nice to me Daddy."

 

"That's awesome, Danni. I'd like to meet him next time." He said with a wide grin.

 

Danielle nodded and she smiled widely. "He even called me Danni."

 

"He even called you Danni? Wow.. no one but me calls you that." He smiled at his beautiful little girl.

 

Danielle nodded and grinned softly. "Yeah!" She beamed. "I didn't even ask him to!"

 

"That's great, little Chocobo." He said, kissing her forehead. "Now. I'm going to make dinner, so try and get some homework done before then, alright?" He asked, petting her head.

 

Danielle nodded obeying her father. She went back to the entryway and put her shoes there like her mother asked her to before she ran in. 

Once she returned to the kitchen she tossed her bag onto the table. Her hands pulled out a few sheets of paper and a large book. She then paused and took a moment to talk to her father more. "How's the Glave daddy?"

 

"Hard, hard work, sweet pea." He replied, working the spices into the meat with his washed hands.

 

Danielle thought. "Well, have you met the king?"

 

"Ah, not yet." He smiled. He was still low in the ranks of the Glaive. However, with his connections to the higher-ups, he should become a Lieutenant soon. 

 

Danielle nodded and returned to her school work. Having had her mother teach her for awhile excelled Danielle into a further grade than most of her classmates. However, she wanted to be around her own age group so some of the work she was doing was fairly easy. Just some extra practice. Maybe she would learn something her mother forgot? 

 

Soon Fleta came down after changing and looked at her daughter and began to examine her work. 

 

"What on Eos is your teacher showing you? You are way past this grade level." She said looking at the work in distaste.

 

Bence looked back at his wife. "Fleta she is in a middle school. They are going to teach that grade level."

 

Fleta rolled her eyes at her husband and picked up some of Danielle's work. Her eyes glanced over it with her judgemental eyes.

 

"She's at least at a high school level." She scoffed and set down the papers. "The Altissian school system seems to be better than the Lucian."

 

"Let her be, Fleta." Bence sighed. "She's only 12." He reminded her. "Let her be herself."

 

"She is better than this." She said as she crossed her arms. "I told you we should have left for Altissia." She added as she moved to get something to drink. "Our daughter could be much more successful there."

 

Danielle looked up at her mother. "But I like it here...I made a friend already." 

 

Fleta sighed and looked at her daughter. "I heard you tell your father, but the rest of the children were mean to you. It's not good to have just one friend."

 

"One friend can be more than enough," Bence answered. "Popularity isn't everything." He poured bread crumbs into the mix. "Besides, it's only the first day. I'm sure they'll come around."

 

"It does when all you are seen as is scum to those who live here." Fleta set down her drink and continued "We are compared to sewer rats, Bence." She crossed her arms. "Danielle could have a better life if you just realize it and give up a fight for a king that doesn't give a shit about us."

"Fleta, language!" Bence said, glaring at her. "The king cares plenty for us. He's not fighting uselessly. Unlike the Altissians who refuse to help." He said, insulting his wife underhandedly.

 

Fleta glared. "A senseless war between the Niffs and Lucians! What does the king do?! Hide behind his damn shield while our home got destroyed!" She yelled. "At least in Altissia we don't have to live in fear!"

 

"Enough." Bence snapped. "We're here in Lucis now, safe and sound. That's all that matters. End of argument..."

 

Fleta glared and shook her head. She wanted to say something but she turned and left the room. 

 

Danielle was staring at her paper. Her hand had stopped writing. This was a common occurrence in their home. No matter where they were. She was used to these fights. It only got worse when they got to Insomnia.

 

Bence looked at Danni. "Sorry, Sweetheart... mom and I should stop fighting so much, huh?"

 

"Yeah..." she said softly. "I'm used to it...I know mommy wants to go to Altissia to be with her family..." she said softly as she kicked her legs.

 

"Yeah..." He said softly. "She does..."

 

Danielle looked down. "Daddy I love you and I like living here."

 

"I love you, too, sugar pea..." He said softly, kissing her forehead before going back to cooking.

 

Danielle smiled and began to finish up her homework. Her mind was on tomorrow. She would be going back to school and seeing Prompto.


	2. Rocky Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It being the second day at school, Danielle is excited to see her friend Prompto. However, things begin to grow rocky at home when Danielle comes home from school with a black eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not good at chapter summaries XD or titles!

The next morning came. Danielle was ecstatic to get to school. She was up early to wake her father to get him ready to take her and to head to the Citadel for work. 

Fleta began to tie her daughter's curly unruly hair back. She began to tell Bence which way on the train they needed to go and what stops to get off on. 

Bence smiled slightly. "Yes, yes." He said as he looked at her daughter bounce excitedly in her chair. 

"Danielle be still." Fleta scolded looking at her daughters face in the mirror. 

Danielle looked down frowning as her mother tied her hair up into a tight bun. Danielle looked up into the mirror and saw her hair. Her smile fell slightly. She looked back at her mother. 

"Mommy, can I please have a fluffy ponytail?" 

Fleta looked down at her daughter. "No, today your hair will be up in a bun." She said as she turned to walk off and get her daughters cardigan. 

Danielle sighed softly as she looked down. Bence smiled looking at his daughter and gave her a light kiss on her head. "I think you look lovely sweet pea." 

She looked up with her emerald eyes and smiled softly. "Thanks, daddy."

Bence moved and helped her down the stairs. His hand was tightly in hers as they walked down. "Get your shoes on." He smiled and motioned her off.

Fleta moved from the laundry room and looked at Bence. 

"Make sure you do not let her hand go for anything." 

"I know Fleta."

"I don't want someone running off with her."

"They won't if they see her with me." He said motioning to his uniform.

She rolled her eyes and moved to put her daughter's cardigan on. "I'll see you when you get home...pay attention in school." She kissed Danielle's forehead and stood. 

Danielle smiled and took her fathers hand.

"Ready to go to school sweet pea?"

She nodded and with that, the two were off.

The girl smiled as she held her father's hand tightly. She pulled him along. 

"Cmon Dad! You are so slow!"

"Sorry, sorry...!" He said, trying to walk faster. The Glaives were working him to the bone. However, it meant better opportunities for his family. Maybe if they got out of the 'slums' Fleta wouldn't be high strung anymore. She would live the life that she did in Altissia.

Once they were off the train and halfway to school she was starting to get more and more excited. 

Danielle smiled her green eyes bright. "You have to meet Prompto! You promised!" She giggled. 

Bence smiled down at his daughter. "He seems like a good kid. You haven't stopped talking about him since you woke up this morning."

"Cmon!" She said and soon with all the tugging they were at the entrance. She looked around the courtyard for the blonde boy. Danielle's smile fell when she couldn't see him. She looked at the clock above the school. Classes would start in ten minutes...where was he?

 

"Where is he, honey?" He asked, holding her hand and seeming to search the young faces around him. Danielle didn't seem to recognize any of the children. Bence looked at her face, which looked crestfallen. "What's wrong?"

 

"I don't see him daddy..." she whispered softly. She sighed softly and then looked up at him. 

Bence smiled down at her. "Maybe he's just running late. Let's give him a few more minutes."

Danielle nodded slowly as she looked down the sidewalk on both sides.

The warning bell rang. Bence looked down at his daughter. 

"Hey, it's okay." He said kneeling in front of her. "He probably is home sick today. I'm sure he wanted to be here to play with you again." 

Danielle nodded hesitantly as she moved to give her father a tight hug. Bence held her back kissing her on the head.

His little girl hugged him so tight. She almost seemed like she didn't want to let go. Were the children really that bad? Six how he wished he could be with her. She was his little girl. She was his entire world.

"Well, I better go inside." She let go of his him and began to head to the front door.

"I'll be back to pick you up this evening, then." He called. "Love you, sweet pea!"

She waved. "Bye, daddy, Love you too." Danielle, however, was a little disappointed that Prompto wasn't waiting for her. 

It hurt him to watch his daughter walk into school with such a disappointed face. She was really looking forward to introducing Prompto. Bence sighed and turned around to begin heading to another day of training.

While on his way to the Citadel he heard some young boys yelling. Odd...? School should be starting soon. He looked at his watch and saw they had five minutes.

Bence rounded the corner. Two boys were beating on another boy who was on the ground. It was obvious that the blonde on the ground was trying to avoid confrontation.

 

"Hey, you two!" He yelled and began to approach them. The two boys stopped hitting the blonde, looking at Bence. They looked like they had the fear of the Six put in them when they saw him approach.

"Hey, that's a Glaive..." one said.

The blond still cowered on the floor his arms tucked under him.

Bence glared down at the two before looking at the blonde on the ground. The boy peered up with his blue eyes and Bence held out his hand.

The blonde took his hand and Bence pulled him up. With a kind smile, he dusted the boy off slightly before turning to the two bullies and grabbed them by their shirt collar.

"Let's go see your principal." He said as he allowed the blonde to walk ahead of them.

Once the boys were in with the principal Bence looked down at the blonde boy who was sitting outside the office. 

"Hey, you okay?" He asked his smile soft. 

No answer.

"The nurse is coming to check you out so hold on a few more minutes."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He said, looking restless. "I was just on my way to wait for a friend of mine and... well..." The boy looked down. "You saw what happened."

Now that Bence looked at the boy, he could see obviously he was overweight and rather shy. Bence tilted his head to get a better look at the boy and to also see if he had any injuries.

The blonde held something tightly in his hands. Bence couldn't make out what it really was. He was holding it close to his body. 

"What is it you got there?" He asked smiling softly. The boy had some minor cuts and bruises but nothing too terribly bad. Bence was just relieved he got there when he did. He didn't want the boy to have walked into school alone looking like that.

"It's a camera..." He showed it to him. "I was gonna show the pictures I took yesterday to my friend..."

"Pictures?" Bence inquired as he blinked. That's when he recalled Danielle talking about how her new friend took her picture.

"Wait, you aren't Prompto are you?"

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm Prompto." It was obvious he was getting flustered by the recognition. "Why?"

Bence chuckled and sat next to the boy on the bench.

"I'm Bence Bonifaas. Danni's father." He said as he looked down at the boy. 

Prompto looked shocked and then it faded into nervousness. Bence chuckled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You are the friend that was nice to her. Thank you for that. I can't begin to even show my gratitude."

 

"Well, she's new and I know how it feels to be the odd one out..." He blushed, smiling from being praised. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Bonifaas," Prompto added as he looked at the other.

 

"Nice to meet you Prompto. Please take care of my little girl. It's her first time in a school. She's extremely nervous and having you should help." He said ruffling the boy's hair.

Prompto nodded and smiled. "I-I'll do my best not to let you down sir." 

Bence nodded and looked down at the camera. "Is it okay from earlier?" He asked leaning back. 

Prompto blinked and looked down. "Yeah, I think so?" He said turning it on. It flickered on. Prompto went through the settings making sure everything was alright.

Bence watched the boy make sure nothing was broken before he smiled. "Danni said that you took a picture of her. She said she looked really beautiful in it. May I see this pretty photo of my little girl?"

 

Prompto was taken back that someone else wanted to see the photo he took. "Oh, s-sure." He scrolled through his photos. There were a lot. Bence watched over his shoulder at each picture. Prompto was actually really good. It was a cheap camera yet he was able to get the right lighting.

Soon came up the only picture of a person, Danielle's photo. Prompto handed Bence the camera so he could see it clearly. He couldn't believe it. Many pictures of Danielle and he had not seen one where she looked like an Astral. Sure he thought his daughter looked beautiful every moment, but this photo was special. It brought out what Bence saw in her every day.

"Man kid you got a talent for this. No matter what I do I can't get a good picture of my girl. At least not like this. Think I could get one?" He asked. "I'll pay if you need money to get it printed."

 

"I can get it done! No worries!" He grinned. "Just gimme a while and I'll get them printed." Prompto was just beaming from that. It was obvious this boy thought pretty lowly of himself. 

Bence just smiled at him as he beamed. He was like a ray of sunshine. Reminded him a lot of Danielle when she smiled. He handed the camera back. 

"Well, I gotta get going Prompto. Got to get to the Citadel." Bence sighed as he stood and straightened out his uniform.

"Have a good day." He ruffled the blonde hair and walked off as soon as the nurse came up to check Prompto's injuries.

The nurse had a soft smile as she looked at him. "Looks like it happened again?" She asked as she began to disinfect his wounds. She placed a bandage on his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. "Alright, Prompto, head off to class. Hopefully, after this Adrian and Yakov will leave you alone." She smiled and patted his head before sending him off to the classroom.

 

Danielle sat at her desk a little depressed Prompto wasn't there. She understood how he could be sick or something happened, but she really didn't want to spend another day alone.

The door to the classroom slipped open and there Prompto was. 

Danielle's eyes lightened up and she smiled brightly. He was here! However, when her eyes laid on the bandage she frowned. Was he okay?

 

Prompto smiled and waved a little at Danni before sitting down. "Sorry, I got caught up." He whispered. "I've got loads of pictures to show you when we get to lunch."

 

Danielle smiled at him and nodded as the teacher looked at them and told them to keep quiet. The two of them looked down to their work.

Danielle couldn't help but be ecstatic that Prompto was there. Each second of the ticking clock felt like an eternity. She wouldn't have to spend another day alone.

Soon the lunch bell rang and the class dispersed into their groups. Danielle smiled grabbing her lunch and pushing her desk to Prompto's. "So what did you bring for lunch?" She asked as she opened her bag.

 

Prompto blushed. "Well..." He took out his lunch box which had two sandwiches and three bags of chips and a coke. 

"Nothing special, really..."

She opened hers and it was a meal her mom prepped. She sighed. "All my mom gives me is veggies...I mean I like them...but." 

She then looked at his food. "Looks really delicious! I'll give you some of my cherry tomatoes for a bite?" 

"Sure!" He grinned, handing her a sandwich.She handed him a few cherry tomatoes and took a bite. 

Meat. She loved meat. It was rare to have meat as a main dish for dinner. If it wasn't salads for dinner it was fish. Danielle absolutely hated fish. 

Yesterday's burgers were special due to the first day of school but she was sure that when she returned home that day, it would be veggies and vegan food.

Her face seemed to melt at the taste. "Iffs fooo gooofff." She spoke while her mouth was full.

Prompto nodded, having taken a bite and putting a few cherry tomatoes in his mouth. 

"Ith my rethipe for chicken thalad." Prompto then bit down into the tomatoes.

One of them popped. The juice ran out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Some of the splatters landed on Danielle's glasses. 

Prompto covered his mouth. "I'm sorry!" He said, wiping his face with a napkin. "Sorry, Danni!"

She then began to laugh and covered her mouth to keep her food inside it. After calming down for a brief moment to swallow before she proceeded to continue laughing surprisingly hard. She took off her glasses and grabbed the cleaning cloth to get the juice off her glasses.

Prompto smiled softly as she kept laughing. She had a nice smile and she even snorted slightly when she laughed hard. It was...cute.

Danielle slipped her glasses back on her face. "My mom always picks the juicy ones, I should have warned you." She smiled and giggled. "You should have seen your face when it squirted." 

"Man, it probably was hilarious." He said with a grin. 

"So, you wanted to show me your photos?" 

"Yeah!" He took out the camera and showed her the pictures he took on the way home.

She smiled widely. "Oh, these are amazing." 

Each was a nature picture with water and trees. However, there was also plenty of City life photos. 

"Prompto you are really good at taking pictures. It's amazing." 

"Aw, thanks, Danni..." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Jeez, I didn't think they were that great..."

Danielle looked at him and shook her head. "I mean these are photo's I could never take. I'm not very savvy when it comes to cameras."

"I've been messing with them for a while, so... I guess I'm just familiar with it." He laughed softly.

Danielle smiled and took another bite of her carrot and looked at the camera watching him flip through them. 

"You going to print them out?" She asked as she finished off the carrots in her hand and moved onto the lettuce.

"Maybe one or two." He replied, eating some chips.

Danielle smiled slightly and took another bite of the leafy green. She examined his face and her eyes locked onto the bandage. 

"How did you get that?" There was a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"Oh, I... just fell." He smiled, scratching his uninjured cheek.

"Is that the reason you were late today?" She asked as she looked at it. "My dad was taking me to school and I wanted to you meet him." 

"Oh, I met him! He saw me fall and helped me to the nurse." He said, smiling. "He's really nice."

Danielle smiled widely. "Really?" She asked her excitement building. "My dad is amazing! I love him so much! He is part of the Glaive." 

"Yeah! I saw!" He grinned. "I never thought I'd see it up close!

She nodded. "He's been a Glaive since he met my mom." Danielle began to finish her vegetables and smiled slightly as she packed up her container. "I want to be just like my dad but my mom won't allow it." 

"Well, there are tons of girls in the Glaive, I think!" He said. "I think it would be cool if you were."

Danielle smiled widely. "Really? I want to be strong like my daddy and kick those Niff butts!" Danielle's eyes shined softly as she looked at him. 

The bell rang and Danielle sighed.

"Well back to class."

"Yeah." He said, packing his own food back up. 

Danielle moved her desk away from Prompto's and set it back in its proper place. She smiled at the blonde before she sat down to pull out what she needed for the next class.

 

The day passed quickly and soon, it was time to go home. Prompto hadn't had that much fun during school in a long time. He actually was enjoying Danielle's company. His first friend.

"Hey, Danni, let's hang out tomorrow after school!" He said with a grin.

Danielle smiled. "Sure! I'll have to ask my mom since she will be the one picking me up tomorrow." She looked around waiting for her dad. "What would we do?" 

"Hmmm... let's find stuff at the park to take pictures!" He said with a smile.

The brunette nodded and smiled widely. "That sounds like fun!" She said sitting on the bench and looking up to Prompto. 

As the two talked two boys came up looking angry. "Hey, Fatty!" Adrian shouted and began to crack his knuckles. 

Danielle looked surprised by the boy's and then looked to Prompto. "Prompto?"

"Just... don't look at them... maybe they'll ignore us..." He said softly, hiding his camera.

"Hey fatty! We are talking to you!" Yakov yelled and they walked up to Prompto. A hand pushed the blonde in the back causing him to stumble. 

"You got us into trouble this morning!"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to..." he said, standing in front of Danni. He didn't want them to hurt her for being friends with him. 

Adrian glared at Prompto. "Yeah we are going to make you sorry..." he growled and pushed Prompto hard to the ground. 

"Hold him down!" Adrian yelled to Yakov. He held his arms down. 

Danielle gasped watching the scene unfold before her. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest. "Prompto!" She yelled and that's when Adian boy pushed her back down into the bench. 

"Stay out of this, I'm not afraid to hurt a girl." 

Danielle looked up at him and her body tensed. Adrian walked over to Prompto's pinned hand and grabbed his camera.

"No! Please don't!" Prompto begged, watching them pry his camera from his helpless fingers. "Please!"

"Shouldn't have pissed me off." He said looking at the camera. "What a piece of junk." 

The boy rose his arm above his head camera in hand. "Might as well give ya a reason to get a new one." He chuckled. 

Danielle's eyes widened and she shot up from the bench to the boy's arm and grabbed it reaching for the camera. "Don't!" She yelped. 

"Hey! Get off me, you dirty immigrant!" He said as he tried to push the girl off. 

"Why don't you jerks just leave him alone!" Danielle bit back at him and grabbed the camera strap. 

"I said get off!" He yelled and kneed her in the stomach. She gasped and felt the wind knocked out of her. Adrian then grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground as she coughed for air.

"If you want a beating too then fine!" He said putting up his fists. Danielle glared softly at him and wheezed as she got to her feet. She removed her backpack carefully. Her eyes turned into daggers.

"Danni don't!" Prompto yelped only to be punched by Yakov. 

Danielle took a deep breath and held up her fists as she stared at him. She had watched her father train at home before. So she just figured she would mimic what he did. Adrian came at her and she ducked and dodged the best she could. Danielle lost her footing and fell back. 

Adrian began to laugh as he began to punch her head while she was down. The girl held her hands over her head as he moved. 

"Danni!" Prompto began to struggle.

Each blow hurt. He would grab her hair to try to get on her face. But then she had enough. She grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him. Adrian fell back and she quickly got on top of him and her fist connected with his face punching him hard. 

Yakov let Prompto go as he moved to land a blow on the girls face. She fell back and by this point, a crowd had gathered. 

Danielle's hand went to her face and she felt something warm. She pulled her hand back and there red liquid sat on her fingertips. 

"Told you not to mess with us!" Adrian growled his lip bleeding.

Danielle looked up her emerald eyes sharper than ever. "You should not have messed with me!" She yelled and jumped back into it. This time she grabbed Adrian's hair and arm. She lifted her leg and began to kick him the best she could. The children around began to chant "Fight!"

Prompto tried to push his way through the crowd to try and help Danielle since Yakov was attacking her from behind. 

"Hey!" A voice boomed. The crowd of children dispersed with fear of getting in trouble. 

Teachers had come to break up the fight along with the principal. The four were immediately escorted to his office. They were all sat down and Danielle was given a tissue for her nose while Adrian had one pressed to his lip. The four children were silent as the Principal sat down. His assistant was calling everyone's parent. 

The principal eyed the four students. "Anyone care to explain what exactly happened?"

Adrian looked at the principal and stood. "She attacked us! We were minding our own business!" He said as he glared at Danielle. 

She glared back. Oh, how she wanted to get a few more punches in. 

The principal looked at Adrian with a raised brow. "Funny that's not how I saw it." He informed. "Especially since Mr. Argentum was seen being attacked by you and Mr. Trusiv." 

Adrian sat down and looked away. "Miss. Bonifaas, care to tell me what happened?" He asked crossing his arms. 

"Adrian and Yakov began to hit prompto and push him to the ground, they were about to smash his camera when I jumped in to stop them..." She said as she pulled away from the tissue. At least her nose stopped bleeding.

Soon parents began to pile in. The assistant moved. "I couldn't get in contact with Prompto's parents. They were busy." 

The principal nodded. "Alright." He looked to Yakov and Adrian's parents to explain what happened. They were irate and believed their children could never do such a thing. Danielle looked at the door. 

Soon Bence came in. He wore just a t-shirt and some jeans. He sighed looking at Danielle. Her second day and was already in trouble. He rubbed the back of his neck. "So what happened?" He asked.

Adrian's father glared and before the principal could say anything in Danielle's defense the blonde was already in Bence's face. Already assuming he was an immigrant to Lucis.

"Nice of you to finally join us! Your daughter attacked my son!" he yelled. 

Bence looked over at the two kids sitting there and he blinked. They had looked pretty beat up. He wasn't enraged till he saw the two boys from earlier that morning. He glared at the father who he easily towered over. 

The principal coughed softly. "Thank you for joining us Mr. Bonifaas, sorry to have called you away from the Glaive." He said putting extra emphasis on the last word. The man before Bence swallowed nervously and looked at him. 

"It's no issue..." He said looking down at Adrian's father.

"My daughter attacked your son?" He asked raising a brow. "Funny, because this morning I saw your son and his friend beating on this poor boy." He said motioning to Prompto.

The two fathers bit their tongues at that fact. 

Bence smiled. "I'm sure the principal will be taking proper action to discipline these two boys." 

The principal nodded. "This isn't the first case where your sons have picked on other students. But I'm afraid I can no longer tolerate this. I ask that you two find another school." He said standing. "I thank you for supporting the school, now please leave." 

The men moved with their sons and their heads hung in shame. Danielle looked up at her father and he smiled rubbing her back. 

"Any consequences for Danni?" He asked looking worried.

"None, she did the right thing trying to defend her friend." He smiled. "But we just ask no other outbursts like that."

Bence nodded and smiled. "Thank you, sir." He said as Danielle stood up. Bence then bit his lip. "You think...we could keep this between us? Not give my wife the details?" He asked in an almost begging tone.

The principal nodded. "Alright." He smiled and then looked at Prompto. "You can go home too, Mr. Argentum." 

Prompto nodded and walked out with Danielle and her father. Bence did find it odd that his parents weren't there.

Prompto walked with them outside he frowned. He felt ashamed. He had to be saved twice.

"Thanks, Mr. Bonifaas..."

Bence looked at him and rubbed his back. "Don't thank me, you should be thanking Danni." He smiled looking down at his daughter. Nothing but pride shined in his eyes. 

Prompto looked at Danielle. "Thanks, Danni." He smiled slightly. He still felt bad she got hurt. 

Danielle smiled and moved grabbing her bag out of her dad's hands. She pulled out something and there it was. Prompto's camera.

Prompto smiled widely. "Danni!" He said, becoming teary-eyed. His arms flung around her and hugged her tightly.

Danielle smiled and hugged him tightly back.

Bence sighed. "Well, now you don't have to worry about those two again."

"Now we need to think of what to tell your mother..." He muttered looking down at Danielle's bruised face. He said as he took his daughter's hand. 

"Do you need me to walk you home Prompto?" The older man asked looking down at the boy. His parents weren't there to walk him home. They didn't even show up. It broke the man's, heart.

"Ah... no, I'm okay." He said with a smile. 

"Cmon, let me just walk you home."Bence smiled. 

Prompto smiled and soon nodded. "O-okay." He said as he began to lead them to his home.

The three walked together and the girl looked up at her father. "Daddy, can I hang out with Prompto after school tomorrow?" She asked smiling unsurely if she would be allowed due to the fight. 

Bence thought. "We are going to have to ask your mother. After seeing you she might not allow it..." 

"We want to go to the park and take a bunch of pictures is all." 

Bence looked at them. "Let me talk to your mother then."

However it would take some convincing with Fleta, she wasn't exactly trusting of the Lucian people. Add that to Danielle coming home with a black eye. However, he didn't want to make Prompto feel unwanted or hated for the incident.

"I mean, it's okay if it isn't okay. I'm not going to complain." Prompto smiled, but his smile was bittersweet.

"I'll see what I can do." He chuckled. He knew Fleta would be having a behemoth already by the time they would get home. She ran the house on a tight schedule.

Soon, the three were right by Prompto's house. "Okay. My house is right there. Thanks, Mr. Bonifaas, Danni."

Danielle smiled and waved softly. "Bye Prompto, I'll see you tomorrow Kay?" 

"Yeah, Danni!" He grinned, waving his hand as he got into his home. 

Bence sighed. "Alright, time to face your mother." He said looking down at his little girl. It seemed at the moment her bruises were getting worse.

"Okay, daddy."

Danielle and Bence entered the house. "Fleta we are home!" He called from the entryway. He heard his wife clanking around in the kitchen.

"You're. Late." Fleta snarled at Bence before she came out and dropped the towel in her hands. Her emerald eyes laying directly on Danielle. 

"Oh, my six!" She screamed rushing to her daughter. "What on Eos happened?!" She yelled and looked at Bence with fire in her eyes.

"Some bullies came after her." 

Fleta was so flabbergasted that she had no idea where to start. "Well, why would they?!" She demanded.

"Probably because she was new! I don't know Fleta, kids these days think they are so tough."

She shook her head. "Well, I hope they are expelled!" She said looking at her daughter. "Gods, this is why I hate Lucians. They are all about violence."

Bence was rather surprised she took it so well. However, he knew her better. This was just another reason to leave Lucis.

Fleta shook her head. "Danielle go wash up for dinner...I'll be up in a moment to treat your injuries..." 

Danielle bit her lip and moved to the bathroom. "Yes, mommy." She said and quickly walked off.

Fleta looked at Bence and shook her head as she went upstairs after Danielle.

After taking off his shoes Bence went upstairs to do the same. He was dusty and grimy from training all day.

Danielle soon came down with her mother and smiled softly. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Danielle?" She asked, setting the table."I was wondering, could I go to the park with my friend Prompto tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" She asked, frowning. "With a boy?" She waved her hand. "Impossible. Especially after what happened today."

Danielle looked down. "We are just going to take pictures."

"Pictures?" She scoffed. "Right. Pictures."

"Mom please he is my only friend and I want to hang out with him."

"I'll think about it." She said before going to check on dinner.

Danielle sighed softly. "You never let me do anything fun..." she muttered. 

Fleta heard her daughters words and scowled at the notion. It honestly made her not want to let her only daughter go.

Bence soon came down after showering and saw his daughter working on her homework. However, she wasn't smiling. He then walked up to his wife. "Hey how about I take Danielle to school and pick her up tomorrow"

"Will you two be late coming back?" She asked, looking at him. She didn't want her daughter dilly-dallying with Lucians. 

He looked at her and chuckled. "Well, I was hoping to show her around the city a bit. Get her familiar with it. Maybe go for some of the legendary ice cream." He smiled.

She looked at him. "Ice cream?" She asked him. She didn't like her daughter eating such things.

"Fleta Cmon she's twelve. Having some ice cream won't ruin her health." He said starting to grow annoyed. 

"Let her be a kid."

She sighed, exasperated. "FINE. Only because it's the weekend."

"Thank you." He said not giving her a kiss or anything. He knew she would just reject it. He smiled as he moved and walked out to her. "You and I are getting Ice cream tomorrow when I pick you up. Your mom will take you to school though." Danielle didn't look excited.

"What's wrong, Danni?" Bence asked, pulling up a chair next to her.

"Mom says I can't go play with Prompto..."

"I talked to her. Us three can hang out tomorrow." He smiled. "Now turn that frown upside down. I don't like seeing my little Chocobo with a sour face like that." He grinned.

Danielle looked up and smiled widely. "Okay!" She smiled slightly and moved to hug her father.

He laughed and held her close. He loved his little girl.

Danielle smiled and held him tightly. Tomorrow she would hang out with Prompto she was excited.

"Alright. Finish as much as you can before dinner, honey." He said, kissing her head.

She nodded and went back to working on her homework which was a breeze.

Soon, dinner was ready. It was crab cakes and spinach.

Danielle frowned slightly. She hated fish. She looked up at her mother and sighed as she began to barely touch her food.

"If you don't eat, I'll take back my permission to go out tomorrow." Fleta threatened nonchalantly.

Danielle looked down and began to eat it even though she hated it. Danielle was a meat person. Fish just didn't suit her pallet.

Bence ate with no qualms, though she wasn't fond of his wife almost bullying Danni to eat the food she didn't like.

After a while and forcing the food down, Danielle finished half of it. "I'm done..." she whispered.

"You aren't going to finish all of it?" Fleta asked, looking at her.

"I'm full." She lied, looking at her mother. "I can't eat anymore."

"Hm... fine." She replied. "Go finish your homework."

Danielle nodded and grabbed her stuff heading upstairs to finish her homework.

"All you let her eat is veggies and seafood. Let her have more variety in her diet." He said. "She's young, let her eat what she wants."

Fleta glared. "It is good for her. How else do you think she is so healthy?" She demanded. "It will pay off in the end."

"She's too skinny. She needs to eat more!" He countered.

"She's the perfect size for an Altissian girl." She informed and took another bite. "If she eats like a Lucian, the Altissian men may not want to wed her. My mother is already creating a list of eligible boys Danielle's age." Fleta had done that completely behind Bence's back.

"You're WHAT?" Bence asked, getting up. "You're trying to betroth MY daughter?" He asked.

Fleta looked at him. "It is how my family has done it for generations." She informed. "It ensures our social standing."

"And yet, here you are." He replied, going to the sink to wash his dishes.

She shot him the dirtiest look. "This is your fault." She hissed.

"Yeah? My fault?" He scoffed. "I'm not the one who begged no protection because it 'felt better'." He featured quotes in the air.

Fleta's eyes widened and her hand shot up and slapped him across the face hard. "You dirty Lucian." She hissed and walked away from him to her room.

Bence sighed softly and touched the side of his face. It wasn't a shock she hit him. He would never hit back. Even though she acted the way she did. Fleta was still his wife and part of him still loved her.

Bence finished cleaning the kitchen. He wanted a happy life for his daughter. However, he wasn't sure how long Fleta would remain. He was able to put out the prior fire of Danielle coming home bruised. But he was sure that anything else would cause a big mess.

After he was finished cleaning, he headed upstairs and peered into Danielle's room. She smiled as she read one of her books. A smile came to Bence's face as he watched his little girl. His entire world. 

Danielle's emerald eyes gazed up. "Oh hi, daddy."

Bence chuckled walking in. "Hi, sweet pea." He said as he sat on the edge of her bed. "It's about time for bed."

Danielle nodded. "Yeah I know, I brushed my teeth and everything." 

"Good girl." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Tomorrow you and I will hang out with Prompto after school." 

Danielle smiled brightly. "I'm excited!" She giggled. He nodded and kissed her head. "Get some sleep okay." He said placing her book down and tucking her in.

"Night Daddy, I love you." 

"I love you too my little Chocobo." He whispered and kissed her head again before getting up and switching her light off before he left her to sleep.


End file.
